


EAD 2017: The Price of Power

by hellbells



Series: Hellbells' Evil Author Day Collection 2017 [4]
Category: Dracula Untold (2014), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Tale through the Ages, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Every legend has a start and you should never believe all you hear. Owen Shaw's story is even longer and more twisted than even Luke Hobbs could comprehend.Oh, and Brian should confess a few more secrets too!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow_hunter93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_hunter93/gifts).



> So thanks to my awesome beta - Shadow_hunter93. I have made more progress on this in a month than a year ... Although, this has the usual evil author day warnings.

**Chapter One: The Origin of a Legend.**

  
  


_ Everyone thinks they’ve heard the legend of Dracula. They read the romantic stories, and the less romantic, they read the gory ones, and the downright gruesome ones. As a result, they are left with an impression of what Dracula must have been like but  _ **_they have no idea._ **

  
  


The story traces back to the year of 1442, when the Sultan captured just over a thousand boys. He trained them to be his brutal attack soldiers, they were beaten into submission. One boy though, well, he rose through the ranks and was deemed special. He earned the nickname Vlad the Impaler, at least that was what the Sultan chose to call him. He preferred his Wallachian name, which he never forgot, no matter how many whippings - Owen.

  
  


As a reward for his monstrous acts, the Sultan offered him his own lands to rule as a minor King, the irony being the generous gift were actually the lands that had belonged to his father. Owen had accepted as he could rule and act as a guard between the Sultan and his lands. He hoped the reputation of his own horrid actions would be enough to keep his people safe. He’d brought with him monks, as they gave him a way to work through his own guilt of what he’d done.

  
  


King Owen, of the House Dracul, tried to be a just and fair King. He was well respected and the people of his land loved him. Which is why he and his most trusted lieutenants were trudging down a river to investigate something. Owen wondered what on earth could be so important, but he had never dismissed his subjects and he wouldn’t start now. The helmet he saw sent shivers down his spine - it was a Turkish helmet and it wasn’t a good sign. Though the lack of a body attached to the helmet was what concerned him most. This was one of Sultan Mehmed’s men - his scouts were never alone and they always conquered their target. Mehmed may have been the Sultan’s son but he’d learnt many things from the man Owen had known as the Sultan. Mehmed’s father had the been the one to snatch Owen from his home. Whatever had gone on - he could tell that the helmet had washed down stream from Broken Tooth mountain, and he knew that none of his subjects ever used that path if they were in their right mind.

 

“Let’s head back. I want to sleep in a real bed tonight.” They rode back to the castle unable to do anything else and Owen would wait for more information.    
  
His old friend, Petru, smirked at him because he doubted it was the bed his friend longed for, but rather  _ who _ was in his bed. Owen had taken a consort a year ago and, despite suspicion, Brian had quickly become beloved by Owen’s people. Owen had not taken the death of his queen with good grace, left with his guilt and a young son. Ingeras was the very best of him and Mirena but he was not good at raising the young, having had little to no true childhood himself. He had not been raised to be a good adult or a kind human being - he’d been raised for blood and victorious battle. Every day he fought back his bloodlust, wanting to be a good man, and a fair ruler.

  
  


Brian was a fantastic consort and stopped him from brooding. Owen was so glad the Irish Lord was too stupid to see the value in his younger son, choosing to favour the older son who followed the warrior ways. As a result, Owen was only too happy to part with the gold Brian’s father demanded as the consort price in order to secure the marriage. Owen would freely admit that he would have happily paid the man double in order to marry Brian - he was worth it.

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&***

 

Owen raced back from Broken Tooth mountain, not liking how things were developing and as such, he wanted to be back at the castle so that he could face it on familiar ground. Owen was pleasantly surprised that despite the late hour, Brian was waiting for him.

  
  


His consort greeted him with a warm, “Hello, Darlin’.”

 

  
Owen grinned and reeled his consort in, not caring that his men were there. They already knew how much he adored his consort, “You should be asleep, Brian.”   
  
  
Brian snorted and added with a sly grin, “It was too  _ cold _ without you, my King.” 

  
  


Owen leered at him. “Well, then we will have to do something to warm you up.”   
  
  
That got a few comments and cheers from his men but Brian smirked at him. “You are right, it is your duty,  _ husband _ ...  **but** I would ask that you do something about the smell first.”

  
  


The men roared with laughter as Brian turned around, walking back into the castle with a little extra sway in his hips. After all, he didn’t want Owen to spend too much time getting clean. 

  
  


“You could help me!” Owen shouted so that Brian could hear. 

  
  


_ His King really did have the best ideas but Brian was way ahead of him.   _

  
  


Owen’s first stop had been to see his son, who was listening to one of the Irish tales Brian loved to tell him at bedtime. Ingeras’ face brightened, seeing his father. “Father, you’re home.”   
  
  
“I am indeed, and under strict instructions from your Papa to bathe.” Owen replied, eyes sparkling with mirth.

  
  


Ingeras giggled, repeating a phrase he must have heard from the monks. “Cleanliness is next to godliness.”

 

  
Owen had heard the phrase but did not agree. However, he didn’t wish to stop the monk’s heart if he explained at what time he  _ felt  _ closest to god. He kissed his son’s head. “I will be here in the morning and we can steal an hour before everyone makes demands on our time... all three of us.”   
  
  
“Can we go riding?” Ingeras asked, eager at the thought.   
  
  
Brian smiled but did add the voice of reason. “We’ll see how the weather breaks in the morning but until then you need to say goodnight to your father and settle down to sleep.”   
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Owen walked through the corridor from his son’s room to the room he shared with Brian.  He had to smile at Brian’s thorough nature.  His husband must have known he was on his way back from Broken Tooth mountain earlier than his arrival in the courtyard. Brian had ordered their large metal tub to be filled with warm water and, if Owen wasn’t mistaken, some type of oil. 

  
  


Owen carefully stripped out of his clothes, the cold making the scars on his back ache. His eyes never moved from the open flames as he tried to empty his mind of all his tumultuous thoughts. The warm water helped soothe the ache and relax his muscles, bringing a contented smile to Owen’s lips. The only thing he was missing now was his husband. 

  
  


Brian walked back into their room, wearing only a thin nightshirt. Owen wouldn't lie, he greatly approved of Brian using one of his shirt’s to sleep in. It was possessive and not something he would get away with if he voiced it aloud but loved Brian for knowing anyway. Owen watched as the shirt crept ever higher on his husband’s leg as Brian settled on their bed. “Did Ingeras settle down?”   
  
  
Brian smiled fondly, thinking about his stepson, who was a lively child but always did as his stepfather asked. “Yes, he did. He always does, and he is still insisting that his father takes him out for a riding lesson tomorrow.” 

  
  


“And I can’t?” Owen half-asked, hearing a certain tone in his lover’s voice.   
  
  
Brian smirked. “Well, you  _ can _ but it is the celebration for the rising of the Lord; Easter.”

 

Seeing the smirk on his King’s face, Brian was certain they would be riding early in the morning and would all have to suffer through the rants of the monks. It would be worth it for the smiles on his husband and son’s faces.

  
  


Brian had seen the stiffness in Owen movements and knew his King was exhausted. He only moved like that when he was too tired. He had hidden it from his men when dismounting from his horse in the courtyard. Brian knew better than to call him on it in front of them, as that would make Owen dismiss the concern out of hand. So being sneakier, he’d waited until now, when they were alone in their room. He stood up, knowing that his King would follow the movement with his eyes, but he had only one destination in mind - the tub.

  
  


Brian took the cloth out of Owen’s hand and immersed it in the water, never taking his eyes off of his King, trailing his fingers close to Owen’s skin but not touching it quite yet. He lifted the cloth, ran it gently across his King’s aching muscles and watched in satisfaction as the tension slowly eased from Owen’s face.

  
  


Brian asked, now that his King was more relaxed, “So what troubles you?”

 

  
Owen smirked, opening one eye lazily. “How can anything worry me when you’re wearing my favourite nightshirt?”   
  
  
Brian didn’t roll his eyes but he did retort. “Flattery will not deter me from ensuring you are well.”

  
  


Brian should have known better than to give Owen such an opening. His King actually pulled him into the tub, sending water splashing over the edge. It was ridiculous because now he was soaking wet and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Owen by struggling. “I don’t want to add to your aches, my King.” 

  
  


Owen kissed him as clever hands started to wander over Brian’s back. “You worry too much, love. I just need you tonight and all will be well with the world.”

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*& **

  
  


Owen had gone to sleep with his arms around his consort. Still, the memories of his past would not leave him in his slumber. It was that stupid helmet belonging to some unknown Turkish scout, it had shaken loose the memories he tried to suppress. Owen had by no means forgotten his acts - he simply tried to live better and make whatever amends he could in this life. If nothing else, he wanted Brian and Ingeras to be proud of him, as a leader and a man.  

  
  


_ The landscape was blood red as if tinted lenses covered his eyes. He saw the cross in his hands as he lay on the hard ground, looking up at his victims, impaled on the vicious pikes.  _

  
  


Owen woke with a start and his only relief was that he hadn’t woken Brian. At the time, he had told himself that the actions were necessary to bring a swift end to the war.

 

_ That was one thing history had got right, he’d earned his nickname fairly, only it had been in the service of others. _

  
  


Now awake and unable to sleep, Owen refused to stay in bed and disturb Brian. He wrapped a sheet around himself and moved toward the window, because looking over the land usually helped settle his mind and heart enough to sleep. Today, it wasn’t working as he couldn’t shake the sense of foreboding taking root in his heart. A hand rested on his shoulder - he didn’t startle, as he would know his husband no matter how clouded his mind might grow.

  
  


“What troubles you, my King?” Brian asked with only worry for Owen in his voice.

  
  


Owen smiled, whirling around so that he could see his beloved Consort. “Why nothing with you in my arms.”

  
  


Brian was not convinced but his husband was a stubborn man. He would do all he could to help settle his mind if nothing else. A faint flush still lingered as a result of the compliment. Even after a year, Brian was in awe that he’d found a marriage full of love and respect. It was more than he ever dared hope when he’d still been with his former family.

  
  


Brian smirked at him. “Then I should leave you to your heavy thoughts. It would be a disservice to the land if I distract you.”   
  
  


Owen laughed, knowing that impish smile all too well. Anyone who mistook Brian for submissive was fooling themselves. If he deferred to anyone it was because he chose to out of respect. Owen was always careful to honour that trust and never abuse it.  “Come here, you imp.”   
  


  
“I’m no imp, that honour lies with your son.” Brian protested, his Irish accent slipping through like it always did when excited or annoyed. Brian had begun suppressing it shortly after arriving at the castle, looking to blend in with the rest of Owen’s subjects. Something that they appreciated. Owen however, always tried to find a way to excite or annoy his husband, finding his accent quite sexy. 

  
  


“No, you are too bewitching to be an imp.” Owen admitted, looking deep into his husband’s eyes.   
  


 

“Flattery will not distract me, my King.”   
  


 

Owen didn’t chuckle as he knew that Brian also had an Irish temper that he never quite managed to lose. 

  
  


“I only speak the truth,” Owen promised him.   
  


 

Brian kissed him soundly, grinding against him, showing just how _ flattered  _ he was. Owen groaned and took control of the kiss. He pushed Brian against the wall, wanting something to lean against as passion overrode sense. He put his hand out to cushion Brian’s head from injury, he wanted only pleasurable pain between them this evening. 

 

  
“You are far too tempting for your own good.” Owen rasped, kissing a path along his neck until he reached Brian’s pulse.  

 

Brian grinned, sly and wicked. “I want to do more than tempt you, my King.”   
  
  
Owen groaned and his hips bucked, grinding against his consort’s hip. “Oh, you do, pet.”   
  


 

The wall was no good, Owen pulled his husband back toward the bed, wanting to be able to feast on him. He could think of nothing better. Brian landed on the bed and immediately spread his legs. Owen needed that shirt gone and as it was one of his own, he didn’t feel too bad tearing it off. 

  
  


The fire was still warming their room, so the shiver from his naked husband wasn’t from the cold. Owen adored when Brian begged him for what he wanted. It was a fine game in their lovemaking, the balance of the partnership in their marriage and their roles in Wallachia. Owen asked his consort with a devilish smirk. “What should I do?”

 

Brian glared at him. “De’an deifir!”

  
  


Owen chuckled as he fell onto the bed himself, creeping up his husband like he was on the prowl. The chuckle was deep enough that it rippled against Brian’s taut muscles. Owen couldn’t help but tease his lover reminding Brian. “ _ That _ was a command,  **_pet,_ ** not a suggestion.”

  
  


Brian’s head fell back against the pillow with frustration, he was too worked up to think straight. “Fuck me.”

  
  
  


Owen reached over for the slick oil on the table, kept close because he was always in the mood when it came to his consort. He could see Brian’s lust blown eyes track the move of the pot, but all Owen did was move it closer.  

 

  
“Tease.” Brian groaned. 

  
  


Owen smirked. “No love, we will get there just not yet ...”   
  
  
As he said the words, the King’s hands started to roam all over Brian’s body, never settling. Stroking, caressing, pinching - all designed to arouse and keep his consort on edge.  It wasn’t enough for Brian who wanted more of his King.  Still, there were ways to get his own way. 

  
  


Brian licked his lips, “I want to suck you.”

  
  


Owen’s hips thrust, hard against the side of Brian’s leg. The slick movement showing just how excited his King was.

  
  


Owen moved along the bed so that he could line himself up with his consort’s delectable mouth.  

  
  


“Well, don’t tease a man,” Owen managed to say.

  
  


It was his last word for a while as he moaned, feeling his consort’s hot mouth envelope his aching dick. Brian licked and sucked his rock hard cock. The position wasn’t working for him, Owen reluctantly pulled out and changed their positions so he was underneath and his consort could have more freedom in sucking him off. Brian fell once more on his dick, licking it as if it was his favourite dessert.  

  
  


Owen watched his consort take his aching member even deeper into his mouth. He then looked up from underneath his lashes with a wicked smirk. It was the perfect debauched look for his lover. 

  
  


“Foreplay is over, get on your hands and knees.” Owen demanded. 

  
  


Brian was so ready that he flipped over in a second, wanting his King inside him. He used his hands to spread his ass cheeks so that his King could prepare him. He was eager enough that he would do it himself, but the angle was too awkward. A slick finger twirled around his entrance but not penetrating him, just letting him know it could slip inside him. He thrust his ass back, and it caught on his entrance. “I need your fingers.”   
  
  
“Manners maketh the consort.” 

  
  


Brian glared. “Fuck me with your fingers, please!”   
  


 

Owen loved the fire in his consort and that would never change. He grinned. “If you can string a sentence together, then I am not doing this right.”   
  
  
Brian rasped. “Fingers in me would help.”   
  
  
Owen thrust two inside, in response to Brian’s comment and scissored his fingers wanting to stretch him. He wasn’t going to last too long before he would take his consort and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. There was a fine line between pleasure and pain and Owen wouldn’t cross it with Brian.  

  
  


He waited until he could slip a third inside his consort and Brian was thrusting back against his fingers with fervor.

  
  


Brian would deny it but he whimpered when Owen pulled his fingers out, but it soon turned into a groan as Owen thrust inside him in one long confident glide. The stretch and being filled was just what he wanted, what he  _ needed _ to feel.    
  


Owen bottomed out and just stayed still, relishing the feeling of being inside his consort. The way Brian’s channel engulfed his cock in tight heat was exquisite. Brian looked back at him and he pulled Brian into a kiss, still not moving, just letting them feel their connection.

 

Of course, they were not able to stay still, need soon overtook them. Owen thrust inside Brian, wanting to drive his consort out of his mind. He kept an unpredictable speed, slow thrusts and quick withdrawals, followed by shallow corkscrews, and deep ones. His consort stopped talking, only capable of a string of moans and groans - Owen couldn’t judge as he was the same.    

  
  


He didn’t want it to end but not even  _ his _ stamina was endless. Owen thrust forward, chasing his own orgasm but he would hold on until his lover climaxed from just his dick. 

  
  


“Your hand,” Brian pleaded. “I need it on me.”

  
  


Owen shook his head. “No, pet, you can come just from me. I know it.”   
  


  
Brian didn’t look convinced but it was hard to glare when he was being fucked so thoroughly. He thrust back against his King, chasing the high he knew to be coming. It was so close.  _ He could almost taste it. _

  
  


All it took was one last hard thrust against his sweet spot and Brian came seeing stars.  His climax causing Owen’s hips to stutter as Brian’s inner muscles squeezed his King’s member uncontrollably. 

  
  


Owen couldn’t hold on any longer and he thrust deep, cork-screwing his hips before he found his own release. He collapsed on top of Brian for a few seconds before he pulled out gently, not wanting to disturb his sleepy consort. 

  
  


Owen used the wet towel by the bed to clean up, not wanting to bathe again that evening and Brian might drown in the tub with how sleepy he was. His husband did look adorable curling up in their bed, naked and sated under the covers. Owen realised he was a fool and should join him in rest - There would be much to do tomorrow.

  
  


He would sleep for now as he wanted Brian to rest if nothing else. Tomorrow was the celebration, many guests would be arriving and his Consort’s day would be full of organising and ordering people about. 

  
  
**If only they could order their uninvited guest about, then life would have been so much simpler.**


End file.
